


Skin

by musiclvr1112



Series: Hate Square [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, hate square, where it wasn't supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Le Paon had never touched her skin before.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering how they first started meeting in dark places.

Le Paon hissed as his body collided with the shelving units on the far back wall of the supply closet. He was no doubt going to have some scratches from those sharp corners later.

Then the air was knocked out of him and he gathered more scratches yet as Queen Bee’s body came hurtling into him after no doubt being knocked back in a giant gust of wind.

Then they were plunged into complete and utter darkness as the door slammed shut behind her.

Queen Bee was the first one to regain her footing, rushing back to the door and slamming her fist against it upon finding it locked. “Let me out!” she screamed, but not only was there no response, utter silence rang true in the room outside. The Wind Dancer had moved on, leaving them trapped and alone until the akuma battle was done.

“Damn it,” she cursed under her breath. He could feel frustration and anxiety exuding from her along with the slow descent of adrenaline as she breathed, forehead pressed against the door. Then dread washed over her, cold and sending chills through him even with all the barriers he had up. “Paon, can you see anything right now?” she asked, voice urgent.

“No, why?”

He was blinded by a crackling of gold and black sparks as they danced down around her. Wait, did she—?!

“I’m sorry,” a bright twinkling voice whispered. “I tried to—,”

“I know,” she said. “It’s okay.”

Exhaustion and worry carried through her sigh, but a bit of relief and even humor trickled in a moment later. “Akumas just love trapping us together, don’t they?”

He smiled and approached her. As he spoke, he set a hand on either side of her and pulled her in. “I mean, I kind of like it—,”

He immediately cut himself off as she tensed up with a sharp intake of breath. Her shoulders hunched and she stood on her toes almost as if something had shocked her. But her energy was something else entirely. It was crackling, firing off electric pulses like he’d never felt before while underneath it rolled on a steady blooming pleasure.

The closest thing he’d ever felt to this was when they kissed, but even that didn’t come close.

Beneath his gloved fingers, he could just barely feel the seam of her shirt give way to…

“Am I touching skin?” he whispered, enthralled by the buzzing reverberating off of her. He let his walls drop one by one and physically melted into her as he sank deeper into her ecstasy. She nodded and settled her hands over his arms, breathing deep. His hands smoothed a path up under her shirt and waves of bliss surged forward. “Wow,” he breathed, head sinking to her shoulder. He didn’t feel his breath ghost her neck, but he sure as hell didn’t miss the shivers it sent cascading across her nerves.

It was almost overwhelming, soaking up her emotions so fully. Without any of his protective walls up, he was left completely exposed to the seductive sensations rolling through her at every touch to her skin.

All this, just from his gloved hands on her waist and his breath on her neck. He wondered what could happen if…

“Meet me here after the battle.”


End file.
